teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott McCall
Scott McCall, is a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by main cast member Tyler Posey. Throughout the Series Season One Scott is getting a few chin-ups in before he gets ready for an early night. Just as he finishes brushing his teeth and washing his face, he hears a sound and goes out to investigate. He’s on the front porch looking around when Stiles, his best buddy, appears. They scream in each others faces and Scott asks him what he’s even doing at his house so late. Stiles informs Scott that he eavesdropped on his dad’s phone call to find that the cops are searching for a dead body. Stiles tells him, they only found half her body. The duo drive up to Beacon Hills Preserve. They search the woods but Stiles ends up being caught by the police and the sheriff, his father. Scott hides being the tree. After their gone, Scott carries on wandering around the woods before being knocked over by a herd of dear. Scott looses his inhaler and starts to search for it. Instead of finding his inhaler, he finds the top half of the body. He quickly retreats but falls down a hill. He brushes himself off only to be attacked and bitten by a werewolf. Scott manages to get away and finds his way back to the road where he nearly gets run over by a dark red SUV. Scott lifts up his top and we see that he has a nasty looking bite on his right side. The next morning, Scott travels to school on his bike, only to be hit by Jackson's car door. Walking to class, Scott shows Stiles his bite mark on his side. Stiles dismisses the fact that it was a werewolf as that haven't been in California for over 60 years. Scott also states that he found part of the body the previous night. In class, Scott begins to hear things. He then discovers that he is hearing a girl outside talking to her mother and saying that she forgot a pen. The girl walks into class and Scott gives her a pen. At of class in the hall, Scott eavesdrops on Allison's convocation. At lacrosse practice, Allison and Lydia watches from the stands. Scott is asked to go in goal. In goal, Scott catches every single ball that they throw at him. Allison and everyone in the stands cheer. After school, Scott and Stiles search the wood for Scott's inhaler. They run into Derek, where he says that their trespassing on private property. They say that they're looking for something. Derek throws them Scott's inhaler and tells them to go. Later, at night, Scott is closing the animal clinic and Allison knocks at the door saying that she had hit a dog and that its in trunk of her car. They bring it inside where he sorts the dog out. He offers a spare top that is in his bag to her. She goes to change and Scott can see her. He looks away, and acts like he didn't see anything. That night, Scott goes to sleep in his bed but wakes up in the woods. He looks around and sees a figure in the distance. He starts to run and ends up jumping into someones pool. At school, Scott is by his locker when he is cornered by Jackson and is questioned about what he did yesterday at practice. He accuses him of using drugs. Scott is on the fiend when he is approached by Stiles. He tells Stiles that they found animal hears on the body. On the field, Scott catches the ball and makes a run for it to the goal. He is tacked to the floor by Jackson. The second time he gets the ball, he acrobatically moves around the other players. Coach makes a comment about that it isn't a bally class. Later, Scott knocks on Stiles' door, Stiles opens it to reveal that he has been up all night researching what is happening to Scott. Stiles says that he is cursed. Scott starts to loose it and knocks Stiles to the wall and is about to bunch him when he resists. Scott the leaves. Scott gets out of the shower only to be surprised when his mother, who is standing around the corner. She gives him the car keys and says that she doesn't have to have the talk. Scott thinks that she is talking about the sex talk. Scott picks up Allison in the car. At the party, Scott sees Derek in the distance for a moment but disappears the second time he looks. The party pics up and Scott dances with Allison. He starts to feel unwell and leaves Allison at the party. He goes home and sits in the slower with it on. He keeps resisting the change. He notices nails starting to grow in his fingernails. He gets out of the bath to look at the mirror only to see fangs in his mouth. Stiles bangs on his door and says that Allison was taken home by Derek. Scott jumps out of his window and heads to find Derek. In the woods, Scott sees Alison jacket hanging on a branch. Scott shouts, as he knows that Derek is there. Derek pounces on him and they both roll around on the floor. Scott demands to know where Allison is. Derek responds with that he is safe, and that some people would kill for what he has The two of them are attacked by hunters. The next morning, Scott has been walking all night and is found on walking by Stiles in his truck. After school had ended, Scott waits for Allison who forgives Scott for leaving her at the party. She goes to her fathers car and it is revealed that her father is one of the hunters that attacked him and Derek. Season Two Scott talks with Isaac and Stiles’s father, who is still worried about his son. Scott has a touching moment with his coach, who simply wants Scott to get his grades up so he can compete next year on the team. Everyone leaves the locker room and Derek and his uncle show up. They say that they all need to have a little conversation. Scott wonders what the hell is going on. Derek says that Peter knows how to stop Jackson. Scott and Isaac tells him that Jackson’s dead. Peter says that that’s not good news because if that happened then he thinks Gerard wanted it to happen. Scott’s mom calls Scott and she, still in the morgue examining Jackson, says that he might want to come to the hospital quickly... Jackson is encased in a transparent goo. It appears to be some type of cocoon. Scott and Isaac arrive the morgue. Nobody knows what’s happening with Jackson. and Scott carry the body out of the hospital when they run into Allison’s father. He offers them his help as he has, for the time being, changed sides as he doesn't agree with his father's motives. So he offers them a lift as his car is faster. Scott, Isaac, and Allison’s father pull up to a dark alleyway. Derek and Peter arrive. Derek tells them to get Jackson inside. Derek is about to kill him. Derek says that the Kanima is being controlled by Gerard and that he wanted this to happen, wanted him to get stronger. Gerard then enters, and then Jackson awakes and, with extended claws, thrusts his hand into Derek’s stomach. Gerard wants Scott to kill Derek to save Allison. Scott makes Derek bite Gerard, who wants to change into a werewolf. He holds up his arm. It’s bleeding blackness. Scott says that, "Everyone always said that Gerard always has a plan, so I had one too." Turns out he filled Gerard’s medicine with mountain ash, so that the bite wouldn’t take. Gerard spits up a lot of black nasty goo. Derek says, "why didn’t you tell me" about your plan. Scott says, "You might be an alpha, but you’re not my alpha." Gerard, in his final breaths yells "KILL THEM ALL!" Just then, Lydia and Stiles "crash" the scene. Lydia gets out of the car and holds up the key to Jackson, as that was what he wanted until recently. He grabs the key and turns back into a human before Derek and Peter impale him, causing him to fall to the ground. Allison then grabs Scott's hand. Jackson then slowly raised up from the ground, now reborn, as a Werewolf. Everyone looks around for Garard but only find traces of his black blood in his trail. The next day, Allison apologizes to Scott. She says that she’s trying to break up with him. He says that that’s okay because he will wait for her; because they’re meant to be together. She says there’s no such thing as fate. He says, there’s no such thing as werewolves. They kiss. After that, Scott and Stiles go to the school to practice for lacrosse. Season Four Stiles and Scott trying to figure out a way to get the key so that they can decode the rest of the list. Lydia, Kira and Malia are at the lake house as Lydia is trying her best to find the key to decoding the rest of the list. The Sheriff is baffled as to how many supernatural beings there actually are in Beacon Hills and Stiles and Scott tell him that the money that was stolen from the vault. Derek has Liam by the throat, Scott enters just in time to stop him. Scott receives some encouraging words from Derek but he is too worried about everything else that is going on and it seems to be taking a toll on him. Later, Stiles, Kira and Scott begin tearing part the locker room trying to figure out a way to find the assassin, but then they realize that they need to either find them or stop the game. On the field, Scott and Stiles save Liam just in time as he was about to turn. Liam tells Scott and Stiles that he was on an anti-psychotic because he was diagnosed with I.E.D. They tell Liam that he should stay out of the game but instead he gives them information of who paid for the keg. Scott and Kira chat about the game and what is going on as Stiles tries to locate his dad who is supposed to be on hand incase something goes awry. Scott tries to convince coach not to let Liam into the game but that is a losing battle. The game begins and it already looks to be competitive, Kira, Scott, Stiles and Liam try to devise a plan to make it through the game. Scott tries to talk the other team down but they have no intention of letting up on torturing Liam for destroying the coaches car. Liam loses his cool at one point but Scott manages to keep him in check. Scott has a funny encounter with Garrett and it then dawns upon him that Garrett is the assassin. Liam takes a hit and his bone is broken but his alpha, Scott, sets the bone then tells Liam that he is the one that Garrett is after. Scott rushes to find Liam's nemesis who was only the bait for Scott who manages to take care of Violet as she attemps to take Scott out, Stiles comes in. While Kira is wandering around, she is attacked by berserker who is revealed as Scott but he does not kill her. Kate walks in and reveals that she is Maloba the bone woman. Scott in his state of being a berserker stabs Kira with his bone weapon. Later, once his friends get there to save him, Malia, Liam and Peter are battling Scott and it seems like Peters words to Malia stem from his plan to kill Scott. If Malia doesn't know that Scott is a berserker he is easier to kill. Malia, Liam and Peter get the upper hand on the berserker but just when they are about to kill him Stiles reveals that it is Scott behind the bones. Scott then goes after Liam and Kira is pleading with Scott to not hurt him. Scott is holding Liam near death and Liam begins to talk him down telling him that he isn't a monster, he is a werewolf. At this point Scott strips himself of the bones and rejoins his pack, breaking through the skull and showing his alpha power. He then turns his attention to Peter and reveals that he was the one behind everything. Malia tries to help but she is pushed back. As Kira steps up Scott quickly calls her back. Scott and Peter are fighting as Malia, Kira, Liam and Stiles watch on. Scott gains the upper hand at times but Peter fights. Scott begins to find himself in a zone and handles Peter with ease. As he towers above him in triumph he tells Peter that he was never an alpha but always a monster and delivers one last blow. After, Chris instructs Scott to join his friends. Outside the church, Scott and his friends bid farewell to Derek and the hunters that helped them. Chris says that he is going after Kate. Back in Beacon Hills, at the high school, Liam, Scott and Stiles try to explain to the coach why they missed the game. Of course, he doesn't believe them and gives them a speech about having each others backs. Season Five Scott and Stiles are discussing housing for college. They are all trying to get into colleges and universities close by so that no one gets left behind. Scott is thinking about the upcoming senior year and he uses the quote regression to the mean which means at some point the scale has to tip one way or the other. The storm in the show seems to be foreshadowing a bigger storm to come. Liam is chained to the tree because he apparently lost control during the last full moon. He tells Scott to let him go because he's in total and complete control and he won't run naked through the streets again. Scott, Liam and Stiles take a ride and it looks like they begin to have some technical difficulties with their cellphones and Stiles' truck. While Scott and Stiles tends to the engine Liam is alerted by some very close lighting strikes. Liam really wants to go with Scott and Stiles but Scott knows that Liam is still having a hard time and gives him words of encouragement. Meanwhile, Scott has only received one text from Kira in a week. Stiles says he shouldn't have told her to have fun because it could be a mixed signal. Scott sees the storm is getting worst and says he's going to head out to get Kira and meet Stiles and Malia at the school. He also says that Lydia will be there which seems a little crazy considering the intro of the show. Scott returned home to pick up his helmet but notices that something isn't right. Scott takes of nevertheless. Kira hears something and it happens to be Scott riding through on his dirt bike. They run up to each other and he asks her if she had fun in New York. She says not really and they kiss passionately in the rain. Scott and Kira escape for a bit so they can be alone. The make-out session continues until it's interrupted by the creature. Kira and Scott are trying to battle the new creature who claims to be a devoted fan. He's trying to take Scott out and appears to be strong enough to. He doesn't just want to be a Alpha he wants more. Another wolf comes in to rescue Scott momentarily before he is tossed aside. Scott is almost choked out by the creature but flexes his true power and takes him out with ease. He gives the creature an opportunity to run or be broken and he takes off. Scott recognizes the new wolf asTheo, an old friend of his. Scott asks him what he's doing here and Theo says he's moving back to Beacon Hills to be with his family and to become a member of Scott's pack. Stiles, Scott, Kira and Malia find out that she is a senior and they all attend the "Senior Scribe." Lydia, then greets them. The pack takes turns signing their names on the shelves of the library, etching their senior status at Beacon Hills High. Scott etches his along with the initials AA, which stands for Allison Argent. Scott is learning how to administer shots to dogs from animals. "He's little but his teeth are still sharp," will probably come back later. Scott gives the dog back to his owner and goes back to find Deaton examining the nail. It's a talon from a harpy and shouldn't be able to steal Scott's power. Only a beta of his making should be able to but Deaton believes someone is trying to change the rules of the supernatural world. Scott arrives at school. Kira meets him at the entrance and they share a kiss. In biology, Lydia and Kira share a silent conversation in between Scott. They are confused as to why Scott is in their AP class. Apparently, it wasn't a mistake. Turns out Theo is in the class. There's going to be a huge test in the class the next day, to weed out those who don't belong. Scott wants to be in the class because he wants to get into the best college biology program in Cali. Theo starts telling Scott and Stiles the story of how he became a wolf. He says he was skating in a neighbors empty pool. It got late and he fell but the board didn't fall with him. From their the wolf charged at him. Stiles wants to know why he didn't become part of that wolf's pack. Apparently, the wolf was Aiden's alpha, the one he and his brother, Ethan, killed. Theo guilt trips Scott about lone wolves not making it and being the same kid from before. Scott tells Stiles that they're giving Theo the benefit of the doubt. Stiles swears he's right, and so far the track record is 100 percent when Stiles thinks someone is evil, they usually are. Back in the woods, Scott catches up with Stiles and Liam. Embarrassed, Stiles tries to leave but his jeep won't turn on. Him and Scott start to talk about why Stiles doesn't trust anyone, he responds that Scott trusts everyone.. Stiles gets mad and punches his car. Scott heals his hand. Kira and Scott are making out but she stops to ask him why he didn't tell her about UC Davis. Scott tells her that it's because he doesn't believe he's smart enough. The Sheriff is getting ready to go on a date and while Scott is very supportive Stiles is reluctant until he finds out who the mystery woman is. Later, Stiles continues to have car troubles and tells Scott that he's sensing anxiety. Scott asks him if he's okay and Stiles shows him a photo of what the Desert Wolf is capable of. After Lydia finds a body, Scott is called where he is asked to assist them in finding Donovan but Stiles might already have a clue. Scott is attacked by Donovan but throws him off of him. The pack gets together and it looks like Liam's friend is in on the plan to find Tracy too. Stiles asks what they do when they catch her and Malia immediately says put her down. However, Scott urges them to concentrate on finding Tracy first. In class, Scott does well on his AP Biology exam and is asked to lead a discussion on the lesson. He's distracted by Liam who is trying to get his attention to tell him that Tracy is at school in his History class. Scott, Kira's Dad and Liam walk over to her but she sees the three doctors. Tracy grabs a girls arm to the side of her and makes her bleed. and when Scott approaches her, she says, "they're coming for all of us," then collapses as a strange fluid rolls out of her mouth. Scott and the pack take her away and Liam offers to help his old friend but she says she is okay. They take her to the animal clinic where they are surrounded by Mountain Ash. Dr. Deaton examines Tracy and finds that her back isn't normal. Tracy's back opens up and out pops a tail. They are all paralyzed by the fact that they've all been hit by the tail of the Kanima. Deaton tells Scott an Malia that if they focus on healing they will be able to heal faster that him and Stiles. They lay helplessly while Tracy the Kanima is on the loose. Malia heals and goes after Tracy. Scott tells her to save her, rather than kill her, he still hasn't healed. Later, they are found by Theo and he offers to help Scott without being a member of the pack. Scott is still a bit reluctant but doesn't have a choice. Appearances Season Two *"Master Plan" Season Four *"Smoke and Mirrors" Season Five *"Creatures of the Night" *"Parasomnia" *"Dreamcatchers" References Category:Werewolves Category:Alpha Werewolves Category:High School Student Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters